The Soon-to-be Pants Off Gods
by supersmileys
Summary: A short, fluffy ficlet describing how each of the Johnson brothers act around that special person in their life.


For a legion of powerful Norse gods, the four Johnson brothers are the biggest softies you can imagine when it comes to the people they love.

* * *

Mike's protective nature emerges in all aspects of his relationships. He favours the hug around the waist. It allows him to hold your body as close as possible to him. Whether it's from the front or the back, his arms are warm and strong and you know he'll never let you go. You enjoy his rough builders' hands as he runs one up the side of your body while the other keeps you tight against him.  
He uses his kisses sparingly, but wisely; a gentle nip of your shoulder before pressing a long, sweet kiss to your smiling lips.  
Mike's fond of the slow build-up, thanks to being Ullr; you both know that he could have you straight away, but there's nothing like the hunt. He already has you close to him, but he likes to draw the last moments out, as few things present a challenge to him more than having to hold back with you.  
He's your rock, as you are his.

* * *

Anders, for all he goes on about his staple favourite body parts of chests and backsides, actually harbours a secret fascination for faces and heads. You'll find him absent-mindedly playing with your hair or reaching out to stroke your face without a second thought.

When talking to you, he likes to keep his face close and speak in soft tones. He'll find excuses to whisper right in your ear and nudge his forehead to yours. Don't call him out on it though, because he'll go straight back to over-compensating by going for the grope of your arse. You know he's just as happy using his hands to grip the side of your face as he kisses you, or to cup your chin gently with one hand while he uses the other to expertly start pulling your clothes off. He'll stop yanking your clothes off momentarily to sweep the hair off your face, or to trace light circles in your scalp because he knows exactly how it'll make you moan. He doesn't need to use his Bragi powers to whisper the dirty words that make you melt into him.

* * *

Ty's had to adapt to what being Hod does to his body and by association, yours. He knows what too much skin on skin will do, so he's fond of more teasing gestures; brushing his fingertips up your arms and light, soft kisses everywhere. It sends shivers down your spine; not because it's cold, but because the way he barely touches you is electric and exciting. His tongue and his lips are the only body parts which his Hod temperature barely seems to affect, and he takes advantage of this.  
Just when you think his teasing couldn't get any more infuriating, he'll go and nibble your ear or gently bite down on your bottom lip.  
You want to reach out and try and tug his clothes off, but Ty is deceptively strong. He grabs your hands and pins them behind you, letting out a low chuckle as he kisses your neck. He knows just how much it drives you crazy, but when he finally lets you close to his body, it's worth it.

* * *

Axl is reminiscent of a puppy. He loves cuddling in every shape and form – spooning is one of his favourites. Because he's so tall, he encourages you to curl up and tuck your head under his chin. His body is so warm and comfortable that you find it hard to stay awake - but that's okay, he loves scooping you up and carrying you to bed, placing a loving kiss on your forehead as he does so.

He also loves hands. If he had his way he would always be holding your hand; lacing his fingers between yours, swinging it playfully as you walk down the street, lifting it up to kiss it because he knows it makes you blush. Axl is unabashed about his relationships – he has no qualms about nuzzling his head into your shoulder in public or wrapping his arm around your waist or shoulder. It would make you feel uncomfortable, but he is so sweet and cute about it that strangers smile at the pair of you, and you can't help but smile back. He is truly your Odin.


End file.
